msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 9th, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from November 9th 623 K.C. Record Damon Halliwell: I want to start othis meeting off with announcing the minister ranks and who has gotten them. Vice-Chacellor Dawnstrider was given the job of Minister of the Interior. Councillor Emerson was given the job of Minister of Administration. My son, the newest member of the Inner-Council has been granted the jobs of Speaker of the Senate and Minister of Foreign Affairs and Archmage Baelheit was given the job of Minister of Admissions. Trever Halliwell: '''This evening we have two guests with us. I would like to call up the man from the Gilnean Liberation Front. '''Charles Marcus: '''Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Charles Marcus, an infiltrator with the Gilnean Liberation Front. I am here today to lobby for your aid in the battle for Gilneas. While Gilneas primarily remains under the control of Gilnean forces, every day is a struggle. We rely on guerilla warfare; we cannot risk the full might of the Forsaken. '''Trever Halliwell: Question, Mister Marcus. Do you not have the support of the Blades of Greymane? Charles Marcus: 'Of course, the Blades of Greymane are a valuable asset, but despite their prowess, they are no match for the Forsaken in their entirety. 'Vanidicus Alexander: 'Mr. Marcus, I too would ask question. '''Charles Marcus: '''Of course. All questions are appreciated. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank you, sir. During my time in the Stormwind Guard, I was aware that considerable support was depolyed to the Tirisfal and Gilnean area. Though I didn't hear many reports back. What happened with them? '''Charles Marcus: '''I assume you mean the Stormpike and their various forces? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Aye. I also heard rumors of Alliance naval deployment. Can you confirm or deny those rumors? '''Charles Marcus: '''It is true, there were reinforcements dispatched to Gilneas and the surrounding aras. Unfortunately, swift Forskaen actions decimated the forces of the 7th legion and Stormpike. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank you, sir. No further questions. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Very well, Mr. Marcus, you may continue. '''Charles Marcus: '''Many of our forces are composed of former citizens. Farmers, merchants, fathers, and mothers. All that we Gilneans have to aid us is our curse, our gift. Were we to be without it, we would be but another of the Old Alliance to fall to the undead. What you see is all that we have. The curse, against the Forsaken war machines, their sheer numbers, and their foul chemical weapons. Unless you, my friends, come to our aid. Gilneas and Dalaran stood together within the Alliance of Lordaeron. Let us do so again. I will accept all questions '''Kinarist Remington: '''Gilneans were given refuge in Darnassus, have the Night Elves given you support in your struggle? '''Charles Marcus: '''Unfortunately not. After Darnassian forces rescued the remaining Gilneans, their own lands came under attack by Orcish forces. That and the devestation of the Cataclysm, left them unable to do so. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Possibly missed introductory argumentation surrounding merits of plan, so possible has been answered. However... Understand value of Kirin Tor aid to Gilneas, but do not understand advantage to be gained by Kirin Tor in aiding Gilneas. Would be altruistic action, it seems. Therefore, questions is: does Kirin Tor stand to gain tangibly from accepting request for assistance? 'Gehlnarine Liridian: 'I may be able to answer that for our guest, if I may. '''Charles Marcus: '''Be my guest, sir. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''If I am hearing what I believe I am, this man seeks aid for Gilneas from us. Aid against the Forsaken. If we of Dalaran were to aid the eventual retaking of Gilneas, we would gain a valuable foothold from which to possibly take back Hillsbrad and reclaim our crater. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Tis a nice crater, I assume. 'Verus Baelheit: '''Dalaran Crater remains under our control, Mister Liridian. Forsaken incursions have been repelled, for the moment. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Considering my family hold a decent chunk of land in Gilneas, I am for giving aid. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Personally see crater as of little value at this juncture. However, accept merit of point given alternate geopolitical goals, or desire for revenge. '''Callic Smoldereye: '''Indeed, do not listen to this dense Gnome. We should give our help freelt to those in need. '''Danoe Sprocket: '''Why continue to lose more and more to the Forsaken, do we forget Ambermill? '''Charles Marcus: '''I am unfamiliar with Dalaran's need for resources, but Gilneas is rich in lumber and minerals . I would also presume that there is much to be learned from our harvest wizards. '''Trever Halliwell: '''That is all we will take for now. Mister Marcus will speak with me after the meeting. '''Charles Marcus: '''Thank you for your time. '''Trever Halliwell: '''You are dismissed form the floor. I will next request that the Pandaren come to the center of the floor. '''Iname Inkpaw: '''Magus Senate. Thank you for your time. However, Colonel Sebastian has found himself... Indisposed. '''Harra Kennon: '''I am Captain Kennon, second in command. The Iron Veil seeks an alliance with your mages. We find outselves chronically under-resourced with those with magice capabilities. Several of your members have accompanied us on our missions. Mister Smoldereye and Miss Silverspark to be specific. '''Verus Baelheit: '''What would you ask of our Senate, Captain Kennon. I understand your desire for alliance. We indeed have resources, but what do you wish contributed? '''Harra Kennon: '''A continued allegiance with your members. That they are freely allowed to operate with us, or might be asked for in times of need. We need manpower. '''Verus Baelheit: '''The Kirin Tor us liable to dispatch it's magi to various endeavors, but to what purpose do you intend to pursue? '''Harra Kennon: We attend to matters the crown assigns us. Often bloody work involving dark parts of this world. You may ask your cohorts for their opinions on the missions they attended. '''Trever Halliwell: '''We shall put it to a vote. I call a vote to decide whether or not the Magus Senate of Dalaran will provide the mercenary group called the Iron Veil in an official Alliance. '''Trever Halliwell: '''The vote passes, it will come under review of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. You are both dismissed from the floor. I now open the floor. Please raise you hand if you wish to speak. Vanidicus Alexander, come forth. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Hello everyone. Tonight I wanted to say that I've appreciated the time I've spent with you lot and I feel I can be trusting you enough to teach some of you a couple of secrets I picked up over time. Mageblades. If any of you are interested, later this week I'll be glad to teach you. '''Trever Halliwell: '''Dismissed. We shall move onto promotions. Councillor Baelheit. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you. Mister Alexander, please step forward. You have proven yourself a dedicated and respected member of this Senate. I have no reservations in granting you the rank of colleague. Dismissed. Miss Silverspark please come forward. Miss Silverspark, your progression as a mage, studies as a colleague and presence as a fellow of our Seante have earned you respect and esteem. As well as elevation to the rank of Vanguard. Congratulations, Miss Silverspark. You deserve this. '''Tammini Silverspark: '''Oh! Highly appreciative of apparent esteem! '''Trever Halliwell: '''I call this meeting to a close. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes